


The biggest decision

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Tedromeda (Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black). [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Of our lives.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Series: Tedromeda (Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black). [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041738
Kudos: 3





	The biggest decision

Our tale begins in Ted Tonks' house, he's waiting for his girlfriend Andromeda Black to arrive. They're running away together after a massive argument about Ted's blood status and Andromeda's name being burned from her family tapestry. They had agreed to let Ted's parents know about their plan or they'd worry, but Andromeda ran home to pack in secret. Now, Ted is anxiously awaiting her return.

Ted glanced at the clock and muttered, "She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

Seconds later, the door burst open and a disgruntled Andromeda entered with a suitcase.

Ted asked, "Are you alright?"

Andromeda assured him, "I'm absolutely fine, but we must hurry."

Ted frowned. "Did they catch you packing?"

Andromeda sighed. "I think one of my sisters might have, but I can't be sure."

Ted said, "My parents urged me to run away with you, Andi. Unlike your family, they like you and care about you. They want me to ensure that your family can never lay a finger on you again and I have a plan."

Andromeda gasped. "You do?"

Ted told her, "My grandfather has this cottage, it's in the middle of nowhere and after his death its ownership fell to me. We can start our own family there and no one can ever stop us."

Andromeda smiled weakly. "Oh, Ted; I love you more than I've ever loved another human being in my entire life."

Ted smirked. "If only you said that more often. Maybe we should've run away a long time ago."

Andromeda laughed. "You know fine well the tapestry was the last straw."

Ted pulled her into an embrace and beamed, "I love you too, but this is our biggest decision. Andi, you need to be absolutely sure you want to go through with this."

Andromeda grinned. "You said so yourself, we should've run away a long time ago. I'm sure, 100%."

Ted said, "Then let's run away together, my dear."

Andromeda stated, "A kiss for the road perhaps?"

Ted smirked. "Why not?"

He kissed Andromeda more passionately than ever before.


End file.
